mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Shorts List
This page contains a list of all known Mystery Science Theater 3000 shorts listed in broadcast order. Season 1 (1989-1990) | rowspan="2" | ‎ |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | On the Moon, Cody and Ted manage to steal the Moon Men’s gun, but are soon cornered. |- | height="10" | 1 || 105 || Commando Cody - Radar Men from the Moon, Chapter Three: Bridge of Death || December 9, 1989 (unconfirmed) | rowspan="2" | ‎ |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | After Cody and his team escape, Retik sends his hired thugs on Earth to set up an ambush. |- | height="10" | 1 || 107 || Commando Cody - Radar Men from the Moon - Chapter 4: Flight of Destruction || December 23, 1989 (unconfirmed) | rowspan="2" | |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | The thugs kidnap Joan and take off with her in a small plane, but Cody is in hot pursuit. |- | height="10" | 1 || 107 || Commando Cody - Radar Men From the Moon - Chapter5: Murder Car || December 23, 1989 (unconfirmed) | rowspan="2" | |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | Cody saves Joan but is shot down. The thugs blow another heist and are on the run again. |- | height="10" | 1 || 108 || Commando Cody - Radar Men From the Moon - Chapter 6: Hills of Death || December 30, 1989 (unconfirmed) | rowspan="2" | |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | Krog sends the thugs to bomb a volcano, which causes widespread flooding, for some reason. Cody tracks the thugs to a diner, where a fight ensues and Ted is kidnapped. He soon escapes and Cody is after them again. |- | height="10" | 1 || 109 || Commando Cody - Radar Men From the Moon - Chapter 7: Camouflaged Destruction || January 6, 1990 | rowspan="2" | |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | The thugs have a new ray gun in a disguised truck, but Cody and Ted are after them. |- | height="10" | 1 || 109 || Commando Cody - Radar Men From the Moon - Chapter 8: The Enemy Planet || January 6, 1990 | rowspan="2" | ‎ |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | Cody and his team return to the moon and drive off with a cache of lunarium, but some moon men give chase. |- | height="10" | 1 || 110 || Commando Cody - Radar Men From the Moon - Chapter 9: Battle in the Stratosphere || January 13, 1990 (unconfirmed) | rowspan="2" | |- | colspan="4" valign="top" | Cody and Ted escape the pursuing moon men and make it back to the ship. They prepare for liftoff and...the film breaks''. Final Cody short, only partially played.'' |} Season 2 (1990-1991) Season 3 (1991-1992) Season 4 (1992-1993) Season 5 (1993-1994) Season 6 (1994-1995) Season 7 (1995-1996) Season 9 (1998) Season 10 (1999) Non-Broadcast Shorts Additionally, 2 shorts were prepared for the unreleased Mystery Science Theater 3000 CD-ROM - Assignment: Venezuela and What's It to You? Mylar. Assignment: Venezuela was included as an extra on the Shout! Factory DVD release of The Killer Shrews. What's It to You? Mylar has apparently been lost and has yet to re-surface. Category:MST3K Shorts